Chocolates and Frustrations
by KawaiiPafin57
Summary: Because when your drunk, anything can be revealed.


It was any other normal afternoon. Only this time, both the database and the baby-faced tsundere cannot be present in the clubroom, due to some extra-curricular. So that leaves the young Sherlock and Curiosity. But then again, the clubroom was still empty. None of the members were there.

Chitanda Eru entered the room, and was a bit shocked upon finding it empty. Seemingly though, she's quite in a hurry, and she simply placed her bag on a chair and the paper bag she was holding on the table before leaving the clubroom.

Probably because of her quick movements, she hadn't noticed the paper bag fall on the table, along with the contents inside; a box of chocolate.

Then after a few minutes, there enters Oreki Houtarou in his usual slow-paced way. He placed his bag down on a chair, not even wondering where the others are. But, he did notice the box of chocolate lying on the table.

As any normal person would do, Oreki took the box and read the name of the chocolate.

"Chocolate… Whiskey." He muttered.

"This was the chocolate that made Chitanda drunk."

He opened the box, and got a piece. "She probably won't mind if a piece was gone." Then, he smelled the chocolate. "It smells like whiskey…" then he took a small bite of the chocolate, small enough for a taste. "I can barely taste anything." He said, and ate the whole piece. Still, he can't capture the taste of the whiskey, and found it very annoying.

"What the heck is wrong with this chocolate?" he uttered with the irritation obvious in his voice, as he continued to eat the chocolates.

He started to feel a bit drowsy, and his eyes were starting to see everything in a blurry and unfocused way. But, his tongue still can't capture the taste of whiskey and chocolate. And so he stayed persistent and ate the chocolates.

And finally, the last piece was on his hand. His eye twitched, and he was starting to feel a bit different.

A sudden urge to pour his frustrations on the chocolate.

And so he took the last piece to his mouth. He slowly chewed and the chocolate, trying to find every detail of the small morsel.

And at last, he found what he was looking for. The weird taste of whiskey and chocolate combined.

"So… this is what whiskey *hic* tastes like, huh." He covered his mouth upon hearing a small hiccup. He grabbed a chair then sat, but in reality, the chair was a few meters away from him, causing him to land on his butt on the floor.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, sounding a bit mad. He stood up, and then found the chair he was supposed to grab and took a seat. He mumbled inaudible words, as if talking to someone. He sighed, and then tried his best to stay focused.

He waited for a few minutes for some of the members to arrive, but no one came and curfew was near. He mumbled some words angrily, then stood up, grabbed a bag, then went for the door. But before he can go near the exit, he fell on the ground, head first.

And that's all he can remember.

"O-oh my! Oreki-san!"

Chitanda gave a small gasp upon seeing a fellow club member on the floor. Curfew just passed for a few minutes, so she decided to go back up to the clubroom for her things. But she wasn't expecting that Houtarou would be lying on the floor, sleeping.

Anything could've happened, she thought.

She did her best to move him on a wall, so that he can be in a sitting position. Eru was pretty strong, successfully moving the young brunette to the wall. She checked for some injuries and wounds, and to her relief, there was none. Though, he _did_ smell funny.

Before she could conclude anything, Houtarou mumbled something that startled Eru.

"O-Oreki-san?"

"Chitanda?"

She smiled.

"Yes, Oreki-san. I found you lying unconscious on the fl-"

Much to her surprise, Oreki hugged her tightly. Eru blushed a very deep shade of red.

"O-Oreki-san…?"

"Dammit, Chitanda. Why do you have to be so attractive?" he said in a _very_ sluggish way. Yep, that was the whiskey talking. Eru blushed deeply, more deep than before. "W-what?" Eru sniffed Houtarou, trying to remember the scent that is smothered all over him.

'Whiskey!' she thought. Then she remembered the said chocolate box that she placed on the table moments ago. 'Why… did I have to bring Chocolate Whiskey again?' she started to scold herself mentally as Houtarou was seem to be enjoying having Eru in his arms.

She tried to squirm her way out of his embrace, but she also found out that she likes the feeling of him hugging her.

So, she stayed calm for a while.

But her paradise was interrupted when Houtarou stood up, leaving her down on the floor. "Oreki-san? Are you feeling sober now?"

He didn't look down nor said anything. He simply went to the table and slammed a fist on it. She almost jumped in surprise. She stood up and went over to his side, hopefully, to calm him down.

"Oreki-san, are you-"

"She was always so curious about everything!" he said, making her stop talking. She walked a few steps back, so that he may have the right distance. Somehow, she felt a bit poignant.

"She's always draining my energy, and even if I don't really have to be involved in her curiosity, sure enough, she drags me!" he continued, as if he was talking to someone else but her.

She was close to tears. It won't take a detective to figure who he was talking about. "I-I am so sorry, Oreki-san."

"But…"

She bolted her head to look at him. "But…?"

"I don't care. I kind of like it when she needs me. It makes me feel so…"

"Special." She said, in unison with him. She smiled, hoping that he would see this smile of hers.

Houtarou sat down on a chair, but he was not facing the table. He let the chair have all his weight as he slumped down. Eru walked in front of him, and was about to sit on a chair beside him. But, her plans were stopped when he hugged her while she was standing and he was sitting on the chair.

"Chitanda."

"Y-yes?"

"Why can't I simply ignore you when you ask me a favor? I don't understand… when you start to say "I'm curious!" I can't help but try to solve the mystery you have. I don't want to see you so sad you know."

She smiled then returned the hug by embracing his head. Her thoughts were beginning to jumble around. She just doesn't know what to think at the moment.

"You know what, Chitanda? You look so cute in a cheerleading outfit."

Sure enough, her thoughts began to jumble even faster. It wasn't just her cheeks that were red. It was her whole face. "S-so… you did saw those pictures…"

Slowly, the sun started to set. The orange sky was becoming more vibrant than ever.

The cool wind of the evening blew as they walked out of the school. Houtarou was looking both embarrassed and flustered. Eru was blushing, but she looked happy.

Houtarou was the type of drunk in where he remembers what he did. So, it was a bit painful for him.

"I am really sorry for what happened." He said, unable to look at her. Though, she simply smiled at him. "I don't see any faults in what you did." Houtarou blushed, as the events a while ago kept on playing on his head.

"But you know…"

They stopped walking when he spoke.

"…I am not a liar when I am drunk."

She blushed, redder than her current blush. Then she smiled. "And I don't regret that I brought the chocolate whiskey with me today." She replied and squeezed his hand with hers. They continued to walk until they had to separate.

Eru prepared herself on her bike as Houtarou was bidding his good-bye. She smiled at him. And before pedaling towards the path to her house, she went to him and whispered something.

"I like you, Oreki-san."

She didn't even need a chocolate whiskey to say that.

* * *

**So what if Oreki ate those chocolates? It's kinda fun thinking about a drunk Houtarou and Chi-chan is the only person to witness his rants XD****  
**


End file.
